Carta a Negi
by Suki90
Summary: Quince años después de la partida de Asuna. Una carta que se quedó sin leer todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué contendrá?


**Disclaimer: **Mahou Sensei Negima no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Carta a Negi.<em>**

Después de un día lleno de trabajo, finalmente pudo ser capaz de llegar a la habitación que le correspondía.

La puerta de la sencilla habitación se abrió nada más un apuesto joven de cabellera alborotada color marrón claro, con la parte inferior de su cabello un poco más fuerte, se posó frente a la puerta. Entró con cuidado y se sentó sobre la cama. Se echó hacia atrás y extendió sus brazos sobre ella.

— Que cansado estoy… —dijo el joven que tenía una apariencia de 20 años con los ojos cerrados e intentando relajarse—. Pero debo continuar… todo de momento está yendo bien… —se dijo a sí mismo, dejando que una leve sonrisa se formara en sus labios por unos cuantos segundos.

Más tan pronto como apareció se desvaneció. El repentino recuerdo de una joven de largo cabello anaranjado llegó a su mente fue el causante de que la seriedad volviera a apoderarse del semblante del Springfield. Abrió los ojos y se enderezó con pesar, quedando finalmente sentado sobre la orilla de la cama. Sus orbes denotaban melancolía, mucha tristeza y dolor.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el escritorio que había en su dormitorio. Miró el calendario que allí reposaba y abrió un cajón, de él sacó un sobre blanco que estaba cerrado. Parecía que ya era algo viejo.

— _Ya han pasado 15 años desde que te fuiste, Asuna-san… —_pensó para sí mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su cama y se volvía a sentar, sin despegar sus ojos del sobre—. No puedo creer que ya pasó tanto tiempo. Todavía recuerdo bien cómo recibí está carta…

oOo

_— Toma, Negi-kun_

_— ¿Eh? — fue lo primero que salió de mis labios— ¿Qué es esto, Konoka-san? —pregunté curioso._

_— Es una carta, que Asuna solamente a ti te dejó… —me dijo en susurro._

_Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese entonces. Es decir, que dejaras una carta… y nada más a mí, fue algo que jamás se pasó por mi mente._

_— Asuna-san… —susurré antes de sentir cómo mis ojos comenzaba a arder. Parecía ser que ese día mis lágrimas habían decidido revelarse; aunque bueno, había un motivo especial._

_Sentí la mirada de Konoka-san sobre mí durante un buen rato. No podía asegurarlo pero casi podría jurar que ella también se enfrentó a sus lágrimas, y que perdió, debido a los leves hipidos que soltaba, intentando controlarse._

_— Te dejaré a solas, Negi-kun —me dijo._

_— ¿Eh? —dichas palabras me hicieron reaccionar y alzar mi llorosa mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba: la puerta de nuestra habitación. Con rapidez limpié mis lágrimas y me puse de pie—. Ko-Konoka-san… —dije en un vano intento por detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida y me interrumpió._

_— Lo siento Negi-kun, pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo en esta habitación… sin ponerme a llorar —declaró Konoka con voz quebradiza—. Y me supongo que debes desear leer ese carta en silencio, tú solo… —y dicho eso salió de la habitación, cerrando con delicadeza la puerta detrás suyo._

_Y fue así como me quedé sólo en esa habitación con lo último que había escrito Asuna-san, lo que me había dejado. Miré el sobre unos cuantos segundos antes de dirigirme hacia la sección que me correspondía de la alcoba. Llegué al pequeño escritorio que había en la parte superior y la guardé._

oOo

— Y desde entonces ha estado así, cerrada, sin ninguna evidencia de haber intentado ser abierta… —susurró para sí el joven inglés—. En ese entonces no me sentía listo para leer tu carta, Asuna-san. Pero creo que ahora si lo estoy. El día de hoy, en el que se cumplen quince años de tu partida, por fin tendré el valor de abrirla.

Y dicho y hecho. Abrió el sobre con lentitud, teniendo extremo cuidado para no romperlo; no quería dañar el sobre que Asuna había escogido para guardar su carta. Podía sonar tonto, pero era de lo poco que conservaba de ella, y quería que estuviese bien cuidado.

Sacó con cuidado la carta, la abrió con delicadeza… y comenzó a leerla.

— Vaya, escribió mucho… —dijo con sorpresa.

**_Negi._**

**_Si estás leyendo esta carta quiere decir que yo ya me he marchado al Mundo Mágico junto a Theodora-san para que me sellen. Espero que no estés llorando condenado mocoso, porque no quiero que estropees la carta que tanto me costó escribir._**

Ante ese pequeño renglón, Negi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla— Seguramente en ese entonces hubiera estado llorando sin control…

**_Total. Esto lo escribí cuando Setsuna-san, Iinchou-san, Konoka y tú estaban durmiendo. Me costó mucho hacerlo, ya que quería dejar en claro cómo es que me sentía respecto a esta situación que está ocurriéndome. Y también sobre cómo es que me siento con respecto a ti._**

**_En realidad… no sé por dónde empezar. Creo que debería ser por admitir que esta situación me aterra; tengo mucho miedo, ¿sabes? Imagínate, dormir por más de un siglo es algo… realmente impactante. Jamás pensé que este sería mi futuro, mi destino. Aún no me cabe en la cabeza que ya no volveré a ver a ninguna chica de la clase 3-A, ni a Takahata-sensei… ni a ti, Negi-bozu. _**

**_Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo… creo que a ti sí, con eso de que ahora eres inmortal y toda la cosa, jeje… ¡Oh! También puede que Eva-chan y Chachamaru-san estén._**

**_Eso realmente sería ya un alivio. Saber que no me quedaré sola en un mundo desconocido para mí._**

**_Realmente espero que puedas hacer bien tu trabajo, Negi. No quiero que 100 años de mi vida sean desperdiciados, ¿me entiendes? Si no funciona te por seguro que te mataré una vez haya despertado, así que más vale que no lo arruines._**

El joven inglés no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendido— Menuda confianza la que me tienes, ¿eh? —susurró para sí con los ojos entrecerrados.

**_En fin, ese es un tema. El otro es… pedirte disculpas._**

**_Sí, sí, ya sé, seguro que no entenderás bien el por qué de esto. Mira, tú sólo… acéptalas, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy pidiéndotelas de corazón. Entiende, no puedo irme al Mundo Mágico sin siquiera disculparme de alguna manera por la forma en la que me comporté contigo en un inicio. _**

**_Sé que quizá debí pedirte disculpas en persona… pero no tengo el valor suficiente como para hacerlo. Tampoco tendría las fuerzas suficientes para ser fuerte frente a ti y no ponerme a llorar del miedo. Si eso pasase, estoy segura de que te sentirías muy mal, te echarías la culpa, y eso no es lo que quiero._**

— Asuna-san… —susurró él con calidez. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, ella siempre había sido así…

**_En sí eso debía ser todo… pero a cabo de recordar algo. _**

**_Quizá no sea correcto preguntarte debido a que ya debe ser suficiente ser acosado por todas tus para nada insistentes alumnas, pero… yo ya no estaré por aquí, así que quiero matar mi curiosidad. _**

**_Negi… ¿quién es la chica que te gusta? ¿Es alguna de la clase 3-A? ¿Será a caso honya-chan? ¡Si es ella, más vale que no la hagas sufrir demasiado Negi! Ella es una chica muy delicada, nerviosa y demasiada buena persona… no vayas a querer hacerle algo indecoroso._**

El rostro de Negi se había tornado completamente rojo debido a lo que acababa de leer. No podía ser que le estuviera diciendo algo así— Por Dios Asuna-san, ¿quién me crees? Soy un caballero. Y un hombre con buena educación jamás haría algo así —dijo al aire un poco molesto. Continuó leyendo.

**_Aunque, bueno… ahora que lo pienso mejor, no quiero saber._**

**_Sí, ya sé que te lo acabo de preguntar; pero prefiero no conocer la identidad de esa chica, ya que sino mi corazón se estrujaría en demasía y moriría por el dolor. En pocas palabras, creo que pondría ce-… ce-… cel-…_**

**_Ugh… ¡Ni siquiera escrito me es fácil! Yo estaría ce-… cel-… _**

**_¡Agh, celosa, ¿d_****_e acuerdo?_**

**_Sí, eso dije, celosa Negi, no podría soportar verte con otra niña. No sé, eso es lo que siento. Ya te lo dije, incluso de hounya-chan estaría celosa. No, espera, YA estoy celosa de ella._**

— A-Asuna-san… —fue lo único que dijo. Estaba sorprendido por tal revelación. Asuna… ¿celosa? De su relacion con… ¿Nodoka? Jamás… se lo imaginó.

**Sé que se_ oye tonto pero es que… no lo puedo evitar Negi. Eres alguien a quien aprecio mucho. Aunque yo siempre diga que no tolero a los niños, en realidad… a ti te estimo demasiado… más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Y a veces me daba envidia la relación que tenías con Miyazaki-san. Cuando los veía, mi corazón dolía, mucho._**

**_Mira Negi, seré directa. Sé que te será difícil de creer, incluso yo sigo sin creérmelo del todo, porque siempre lo negué rotundamente. Pero, Negi… te quiero. _****_No como una hermana, o una simple amiga, de verdad… te quiero. _**

**_Si no lo entiendes muy bien, podemos decir que ahora Takahata-sensei ya no es quien ocupa mi corazón. _****_Eso te debe dar una idea, ¿no?_**

**_Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ahora tengo que irme a entregar algunas cosas a las muchachas del grupo. Cosas que debo regresar, tú sabes._**

**_Realmente espero, que cumplas tu sueño. Y que después de 100 años, me permitas verte nuevamente._**

**_Asuna Kagurazaka._**

Y así finalizó la carta que por más de 15 años no fue abierta. La mirada del muchacho inglés aún se encontraba posada sobre la carta, asimilando lo que acababa de leer.

"_Podemos decir que ahora Takahata-sensei ya no es quien ocupa mi corazón"_

— Asuna-san… —susurró viendo aún los papeles que contenían la letra de la Kagurazaka. Su semblante de sorpresa se mantuvo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que fue sustituida por una más calmada, serena y feliz. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y recordó lo que esa joven le había dicho el día en que se despidió de él.

"_Guarda tus besos… para la chica que te gusta. También necesitas confesarte propiamente."_

Rió levemente y abrió sus ojos. Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Posó la carta sobre él y tomó la foto enmarcada que tenía a lado del calendario. En ella estaban cuatro personas posando. Del lado izquierdo estaban dos jóvenes, una de largo cabello café y la otra tenía el cabello corto y negro. En el centro estaba él cuando era un niño, siendo abrazado bruscamente por la tercera joven que aparecía en la foto.

Sonrió con calidez y con su dedo gordo delineó con cuidado la figura de la joven que abrazaba con brusquedad a su versión infantil.

— Está bien Asuna-san, te haré caso —comenzó—. Pensaré con cuidado en la mejor manera para confesarme propiamente a la chica que me gusta. Total, tengo 85 años de sobra.

* * *

><p><strong>Suki:<strong> Y… ¡Se acabó! Wah… no puedo creerlo, finalmente he terminado este one-shot. Si, no es muy largo, pero me tomó como tres días decidirme si escribirlo de una manera u otra. Enserio, tengo de testigo a IvanchoFAA. Sabe que lo escribí de cero varias veces, y seguidas. En fin. Esto se basa justo después del capítulo 351 del manga. Como aún no se sabe bien qué pasó el siglo que Asuna durmió pues me quise aventurar a escribir algo en lo que salía el 353 (no les daré spoilers del 352 xD).

Como pueden ver es un NegiAsuna. Amo esta parejita. CREO, es mi deseo más que nada, que el manga terminará con ellos como pareja canon (no así que digas son novios y se casaron, pero si como que se da a entender que ellos se quieren y ya).

En fin, espero que les guste. Comenten, ¿si? Nos vemos.

_**Glosario:**_

**Negi-bozu: **Literalmente es "Negi cabeza de cebolla" pero puede que se refieran a "canijo" o algo por el estilo, no necesariamente lo literal.

**Iichou: **Delegada de la clase.

**Honya: **Librera.

.

.

.

**_Suki90 presentó._**


End file.
